


Gate A-13 to Sydney, Australia

by PinchServerTadashi



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, HARURINRALIA, M/M, Plane Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchServerTadashi/pseuds/PinchServerTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unseen plane ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gate A-13 to Sydney, Australia

Haru was unsure as to why he said yes to Australia, it might have been the straight forwardness of Rin, or the prospect of being somewhere away from Iwatobi, of being with someone who always made him feel better.

But now as he dragged his luggage behind him, trying to keep Rin in sight in the massive crowd, nervousness gripped his chest. He had never been on a plane, what if something happened? Haru was meant for water, not flying in the air, where a million things could go wrong.

Haru had finally caught up to his childhood friend, grabbing the back of his shirt to ensure that he wouldn’t get almost lost again. He held his passport in his hand along with his boarding passes, which were wrinkling against the handle of his bag. Would they even accept it? His picture was taken when he was still in Elementary school, what if he wasn’t allowed on the plane?

Rin was walking quickly, almost jogging, not even hesitating as they went through security, while Haru needed to be told in detail what exactly to do.

His doubts about this spur-of-the-moment trip were growing by the second, his finger tapping on his thigh as they sat at the gate. Was this the right one? He had checked his boarding pass three times already, making sure that they were actually supposed to be at A-13.

Rin was talking, reminiscing about his old school and the family he stayed with, some friends he had made. He seemed to be unfazed by anything, only checking his watch every five minutes or so. Haru had checked his own every 2 minutes, just to make sure, he told himself.

“Flight 1836, to Sydney Australia will be boarding in five minutes…” Haru almost jumped at the voice, while Rin just stood up, pulling Haru up by his arm.

It felt longer than five minutes as they waited for their boarding groups to be called, and even longer to find seats in the endless rows of worn cloth chairs.

Haru was next to the window, it was smaller than he had thought it would be. It was also scratched and he had to crane his neck to look all the way out out it. The chair wasn’t comfortable in the slightest, the armrests were too close together and Rin had taken the left one. A small TV was attached to the back of the seat in front of him and he wanted to turn it off. He couldn’t lay his elbow on his other armrest as there were buttons where the most comfortable place would be, undoubtedly belonging to the annoying TV thing. His phone was shoved in his pocket, in airplane mode already due to extreme anxieties.

It felt like an hour before the intercom let out a shrill ring, and the air hostess began explaining rules and what to do in case of an accident, which Haru hyper-focused on. Rin had already closed his eyes, tapping the stolen armrest impatiently.

"You don’t really need to listen, this is the time that I usually listen to music or something" Rin said, giving Haru a reassuring smile.

Haru nodded, even though he didn’t have any music on his cheap phone, nor did he think to bring anything he could actually listen to. People were chatting behind and in front of the two, and an air vent was blowing freezing wind directly down Haru’s hoodie at the speed of light itself.

The plane was moving slow, not anywhere close to the fast take-off he had been told about. He could hear the engines whirring. Sunlight streamed through the uncleaned window. It smelled like week-old hand sanitizer. Haru wanted to get off, he wanted to home, or go to the pool. Tell Rin a lie, like he had discovered a dream, that he had broken out his depression induced haze.

Then the whir of the engine turned more into a roar, and Haru was forced against the back of the scratchy cloth of his chair as the plane moved faster, the wheels leaving the worn asphalt. He felt like his stomach was crawling up his throat, and his neck felt stiff, like he needed to crack it.

But out the window, he could see the street thinning out and trees becoming earthy green blurs. Clouds passed by, close enough that he thought he could touch one if the window was gone. His hand grabbed Rin’s sleeve, lightly tugging as to get his attention. Haru’s bright blue eyes were wide, his mouth opened slightly.

He could hear Rin laugh a little, leaning over to get a look as well.

"It’s really pretty, isn’t it?" He asked, while Haru could only nod. The horizon was so far, blurred by fog and clouds.

He sat back in his chair, closing his mouth. Rin had sat back as well, headphones in his ears and his cheek on his hand. He seemed to already be asleep, elbow sliding along the armrest until the redhead’s head was on Haru’s shoulder.

Haru refused to move or wake his friend, instead accidentally falling asleep himself, only waking when they were about to land.


End file.
